


Стать чемпионом

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Стать чемпиономАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: Спорт, второй кинк — юстРазмер: мини, около 2000Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: практически дженКатегория: слэшЖанр: романс, юстВселенная: Марвел мультивёрсПримечания: все описанные виды спорта совершенно реальны





	Стать чемпионом

— Да не может быть! Это каких же размеров должна быть тыква?!

— Гигантская, — пожал плечами Бартон. — В ней надо сплавляться на полмили. А ещё говорят, канадцы скучные. Видно, на Шотландию это не распространяется, особенно на Новую.

— Только Тору не говори, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Он тут же примется доказывать, что в Асгарде-то тыквы самые огромные, а проплыть могут дальше всех.

— А вот ещё есть борьба на пальцах, — начал Клинт, и Тони, сидевший у окна с самым отсутствующим видом, вздёрнул подбородок и пробормотал:

— На средних, что ли?

— Угадал! — просиял Клинт. — Эй, а что с тобой такое, батарейка села? Она же вроде вечная?

— Не трогай его, у Старка моральная травма, — Наташа понизила голос. — Стив снова его победил.

— Пф, да было бы из-за чего горевать, Кэп кого угодно в бараний рог… — тут до Клинта дошло. — А, он был в костюме?

Наташа кивнула. 

— На средних пальцах? — с оттенком интереса переспросил Тони. — Идиотский какой спорт.

— А вот в Баварии любят, — не согласился Клинт. — Круто же: сиди себе, пей пиво да тяни соперника на свою половину стола. Кто выиграл, тот платит за сосиски. 

Старк глубоко вздохнул и поднялся. Наташа с некоторой тревогой смотрела ему вслед, прежде чем сказать:

— Ты же ему рассказывал, как Стив хватал за хвост поезд?

— Ага, — кивнул Клинт. — И про вертолёт. Сил нет смотреть, как он убивается: что ни сделает, а Кэп голыми руками, как тряпочку…

— Ну, кое-что даже ему не по силам, — опрометчиво заявила Наташа. — Щит-то из вибраниума.

Именно в этот момент в гостиную вошёл Стив, запыхавшийся после пробежки.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — озабоченно сказал он. — Что-то случилось с моим мотоциклом, и он теперь… летает, кажется. Я не совсем уверен, на такой скорости трудно разобрать. Но я еле его догнал.

Наташа с интересом рассматривала чёрные полосы на руках и груди Стива.

— Знатное, должно быть, получилось родео, — заметила она вполголоса. — Но ты его укротил?

— Ну конечно, — Стив пожал плечами. — Я же человек, а он — машина, я априори сильней.

Клинт присвистнул, а Наташа заметила:

— Только Старку этого не говори, у него и так нелёгкое время.

— Тору не говорить про тыквы, Старку про машины, — проворчал Клинт, — одни секреты кругом.

Стив уставился на них удивлённо, но тут же уточнил:

— А кстати, где Тони? Я ждал его на спарринг, но он что-то запропал.

— Блуждал тут, — неопределённо ответил Клинт. — Ты же его знаешь, постоянно витает в облаках. 

— Не сказал бы, — пробормотал Стив, выходя. Слышно было, как он решительно шагает по жалобно поскрипывающим ступеням, ведущим на следующий этаж Башни, а потом переходит на бег.

— Вынимай секундомер, — предложила Наташа. — Спорим, до девяносто второго добежит за полторы минуты, как вчера?

***

— Тони? Тони, вот ты где!

От Старка виднелись только ноги. Прочее скрывалось под распотрошённым биороботом в два человеческих роста, и Тони, судя по сдавленным проклятьям, пытался вытащить из него хребет. Голубая гидравлическая жидкость текла ручьями, робот судорожно дёргался, но не поддавался.

— Дай я помогу, — Стив ринулся вперёд, хватаясь за ребристый металл, обёрнутый пучками проводов в псевдомиелиновой изоляции, защищённых проводников сигнала и бог знает чего ещё. Он дёрнул что было сил, но становая конструкция едва пошевелилась. — Давай вместе!

Дело было не только в том, что Капитан Америка в некотором роде обязан помогать там, где другие помочь не могут, и даже не в том, что Тони, очевидно, делал что-то очень важное — может, робота-спасателя, а может, будущего главу чрезвычайно электронной и неимоверно стойкой марсианской экспедиции. Да, всё это тоже, но главное — Тони нужна была помощь. Он, Стив, мог хотя бы в чём-то ему пригодиться вне поля боя, а это дорогого стоило. Особенно в последнее время, когда между ними повисла какая-то непонятная недосказанность, мучившая Стива невероятно.

Исцарапанные о металлические заусеницы пальцы Старка тоже сомкнулись на хребте, на мгновение коснувшись пальцев Стива, и того пробрала дрожь.

— Вместе! — повторил он хрипло.

У робота не было шансов. Напрягая мышцы, они вдвоём вытащили злополучную деталь из его спины и поставили рядом.

— Зачем мы это делали? — спохватился Стив. — На вид она вполне ничего.

— Ага, только на испытаниях вибрирует, — тяжело дыша, пояснил Тони. — Аж манипуляторы ходуном. Ты что-то хотел?

— Увидеть тебя в спортзале, — напомнил Стив. От Тони он хотел гораздо большего, но… просто не решался. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Спортзал был хотя бы приличным поводом увидеться, дотронуться, позаботиться хотя бы так, опосредованно: чем сильнее каждый Мститель, тем меньше шансов увидеть его на больничной койке в бинтах и перевязках. — Заработался и забыл, как обычно?

— Ты в курсе, что в Новой Шотландии парни сплавляются по реке в гигантских тыквах? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Тони, поражая Стива до глубины души. — Не знал, правда? Я тоже не знал.

— Какое это имеет…

— Моя тыква всегда недостаточно большая, — хмуро сказал Тони. — Или недостаточно проворная. Понимаешь?

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Тони, честное слово, ты себя недооцениваешь. Ты меня кладёшь на лопатки в двух случаях из ста, и это не поддавки, а военная хитрость и физическая подготовка. Мало кому удаётся больше, честно говоря.

— Тор. Романова с её сывороткой. Халк, — перечислил Тони. — Я понимаю, физически невозможно быть таким, как ты. Или они, — он поморщился. — Я всегда пытался скомпенсировать это бронёй, но ты и броню гнёшь не глядя!

— Я нечаянно, — виновато сказал Стив. Он вправду чувствовал себя виноватым: не столько потому, что согнул злополучную пластину, сколько из-за того, _почему_. В какой-то момент Тони, боровшийся с ним на пределе своих возможностей — и боже, как же Стив любил это его упорство! — оказался слишком близко, его дыхание обожгло Стиву шею, руки сомкнулись на ней, как в захвате…

Или объятии.

Выбор был невелик и очевиден: или поломать что-нибудь, что оказалось поблизости, или поцеловать Тони — а это означало поломать гораздо больше, чем тренировочный костюм.

— Я понимаю, — ещё грустнее сказал Тони. — Правда, Кэп, тестировщик из тебя даже лучше Халка. Всегда умеешь найти слабое место. Я очень ценю.

— А я — то, как ты… — Стив замялся. — В общем, спасибо за мотоцикл. Только я не понял, вправду ли он летает.

— А ты проверь, — усмехнулся Тони. На мгновение его глаза улыбнулись тоже, и сердце у Стива заныло, как от занозы — давней, зазубренной, неизлечимой занозы в самой глубине. — Только на ходу не прыгай, хотя вообще-то он тебя поймает.

— Давай ты бросишь это всё, — предложил Стив, начиная улыбаться, — и мы всё-таки сходим в зал?

Отчего-то Тони отвёл глаза и потемнел скулами, словно смутившись.

Боже, неужели он заметил. У Стива сердце провалилось куда-то в пятки, стоило представить, что Тони, возможно, действительно заметил, и теперь избегает его не просто так, а по веской причине. Никому не нравится быть объектом посягательств, а уж тем более…

— Да, — торопливо сказал Тони, и сердце Стива, подпрыгнув, вернулось на место и принялось отчаянно колотиться о рёбра. — Да, почему бы нет?

***

— А ещё в Азии есть вид поло на безголовых козлах, — устало закончил Тони. По пути в душевую он честно старался отдышаться и не отстать от Стива, хотя ноги у него явно подгибались. — Правда. Вместо мяча — будущий шашлык. Не знаю, едят они его все или только победитель. Если второе, то это неспортивно, согласен?

Стив устало рассмеялся. В такой ужасный спорт верилось с трудом — почти как в футбол на болоте или гонки на страусах. С другой стороны, спонтанные лекции от Тони он просто обожал: голова у того была битком набита самыми потрясающими вещами, и порой они вырывались наружу в спонтанных интереснейших рассказах, порой непонятных, но всегда интереснейших.

— Пинаться по голени мне тоже кажется неспортивным, — заметил он. — Но ведь люди и так тоже развлекаются, чуть ли не с семнадцатого века. Кстати, ты очень хорошо меня швырнул в последний раз.

Тони резко остановился и уставился на него пронзительными карими глазами.

— Если ты решил меня утешить, сыграв в поддавки… — угрожающе начал он.

Стив замотал головой и поднял руку, словно собираясь дать клятву.

— Честное слово, — сказал он. — Честное капитанское.

Тони слегка расслабился и пробормотал невнятные извинения.

— Я что-то в последнее время сам не свой, — признался он. — На взводе. Робот этот ещё. Дурацкие Клинтовы подколочки. Так и кажется, что всё, что я делаю — ерунда.

Стив даже дар речи потерял. А когда обрёл — Тони уже скрылся за дверью душевой кабинки, и сквозь мгновенно затянувший её туман Стив видел, как в теневом театре — вот Тони поднял руки, стягивая футболку, вот наклонился, на мгновение прижавшись задницей к толстому матовому стеклу… 

Он поймал себя на том, что подсматривает, и торопливо шагнул в соседнюю кабинку. Нечего было и думать успокоиться, перестать испытывать жгучее желание войти, обнять, прижать к себе, вытряхнуть из темноволосой головы все колючие глупости, которыми Тони невольно себя истязал, взять…

Стив решительно открутил кран холодной воды и, стиснув зубы, встал под хлынувший поток. Это помогало, хотя бы и временно, и всё равно он чувствовал себя мерзавцем. Распалённым, замерзающим, влюблённым мерзавцем, готовым расплавить проклятое стекло и добраться до Тони, живого и горячего, совсем рядом…

Холодная вода не помогла совершенно. Стив, поспешно смыв пот, ретировался ещё до того, как Тони выбрался наружу, и потому не видел, как тот, воровато крадучись, снял с крючка мокрое полотенце, прижал к лицу, вдохнул несколько раз и повесил обратно.

***

— А ещё, — сам себе сказал Тони, — есть такой дурацкий вид спорта: безответная любовь. 

Он не был пьян, вовсе нет, и всё-таки чувствовал себя опьяневшим. Голова кружилась, мысли расплывались, остаточное возбуждение всё никак не желало уходить, и если бы он мог — нашёл бы кого-нибудь на ночь. Но он не мог. Женщины, мужчины, компьютерные системы высокой сложности, экспериментальный образец секс-брони и самые развратные игрушки — всё было в его распоряжении, вот только хотел он Стива Роджерса и никого, кроме Стива Роджерса.

В Башне было тихо, только снизу, из кинозала, доносились взрывы смеха и взрывы попкорна. Тор громыхал своим басом, потом всё стихло, и Тони не нравилась эта тишина. Казалось, упавшая сверху ночь украла у него всех, кем он дорожил — кроме Стива, потому что Стив никогда ему и не принадлежал. Всегда так: то, чего хочешь больше всего, раз за разом ускользает из рук. Тони поднялся, собираясь идти в лаборатории — о сне можно было и не мечтать, — и споткнулся о искорёженную пластину брони, которую, оказывается, захватил с собой. 

Прекрасно, вот и занятие на остаток ночи.

Сунув пластину подмышку, он зашагал к лифту, насвистывая под нос прицепившуюся песенку — что-то о мальчишке Дэнни и зовущих трубах, — и остановился.

Прямо на него, нацепив на ноги ролики, спиной вперёд катился Стив Роджерс собственной персоной. Щит он держал плашмя, уперев в мощные мышцы на боку, а в свободной руке сжимал утюг и…

Тони протёр глаза. Видение не исчезло. Он издал какой-то жалобный звук, и Стив поднял на него неожиданно уязвимый взгляд. Рука его не останавливалась, продолжая двигать утюг вперёд и назад. Белая рубашка, которую Стив гладил таким поразительным образом, на глазах делалась безупречной.

— Что?.. — слабо произнёс Тони. — Мне мерещится, да? Психическая атака от Локи?

Стив покачал головой и удачно выгладил воротничок, парой скупых движений добившись идеального результата.

— Это спорт, — сказал он тихо. — Нужно выгладить что-нибудь в максимально неудобных обстоятельствах. На вершине Эвереста или, например, на скачущей лошади…

— Клинт подсказал? — растерянно предположил Тони, подходя поближе. Он чувствовал себя не совсем в себе, если можно так выразиться: словно спал и видел сложный сон с множеством подробностей и полным безумием сюжета. — Или сам загуглил?

— Ты сказал про тыквы, и я всё думал, думал… — Стив помолчал, его рука на мгновение застыла, и на белом батисте стало проступать желтоватое дымящееся пятно. Тони испустил задушенный вопль, и Стив, спохватившись, снова повёл утюгом, наглаживая уже отглаженную плоскость. — Знаешь, не такие они и глупые, все эти швыряния брёвнами и бег спиной вперёд. Если разок сделаешь что-нибудь сумасшедшее и ненужное — потом легче решиться на сумасшедшее и необходимое.

Очень медленно Тони протянул руку, вынул утюг и выключил его. Стандартная беспроводная модель, довольно новая — Стив, должно быть, позаимствовал его с ближайшего технического этажа. Почему-то Тони думал об этом несчастном утюге недопустимо долго, секунды полторы, прежде чем забыть навсегда.

— Спорим, — предложил он, — я выглажу ещё лучше?

Так же медленно Стив отложил ненужный щит — глухо звякнувшую гигантскую монету. Рубашка свесила с него рукава, точно сдаваясь, и на лице Стива тоже была капитуляция. И предчувствие близкой победы.

— А что ты… — он кашлянул, не сводя с Тони глаз. — Что ты собрался гладить?

Тони всего лишь собирался протянуть руку. Может быть, коснуться влажной от пота футболки, сказать какую-нибудь глупость, неуместно пошутить… он растопырил пальцы, выставляя ладонь в невольной пародии на репульсорную атаку, и в ту же секунду Стив перехватил ищущую руку, прижал к груди, дёрнув Тони на себя, и всё обрушилось разом: шёпот, жар и частые выдохи, несбыточная мечта, оказавшаяся совсем рядом, накрывшее обоих так-не-бывает, отчаянный неловкий поцелуй.

Когда он закончился, Стив сказал:

— Ладонями. Прямо на мне. Идёт? Не ради спорта, хотя… может, есть такой? Быть счастливыми?

Конечно, Тони был согласен попробовать. Может, даже стать чемпионом. 

Но что ещё важней: он собирался сделать чемпионом Стива.


End file.
